Blame It On The Alcohol
by harrypotterfreak1993
Summary: Chris Colfer enjoys a little booze to help him unwind. Different liquors affect him differently. CrissColfer RPF.
1. Beer

**A series of CrissColfer alcohol drabbles. None of this happened, I don't own them, etc etc. I just wanted to write something.**

**Blame it on the Alcohol**

Chris Colfer may or may not really enjoy going out for a drink after a long day of work. Be it working on his movie, writing, or just a day on the Glee set, a nice couple hours with a bottle of something was his favorite way to unwind ever since his twenty-first birthday. The only trouble was that different sorts of liquor tended to have different effects on the man, none of which made Chris very proud of himself.

**Beer**

Chris was lounging in his apartment with Darren, Heather, Lea, Ashley and Amber, taking the edge off of a fifteen hour day filled with far too much dancing. Chris was indulging himself on his fifth beer in two hours and was starting to feel the effects of the liquor in his blood stream.

"Darren. Darren did you know you're really awesome?" he asked, stumbling slightly over his words.

Darren chuckled at his co-star while all of the girls smiled and rolled their eyes. "Yes, I know, buddy. So you've said about four times already."

"Seriously though!" Chris emphasized, waving his beer around, "I've never met anyone more awesome. Totally awesome. Like the song. That you wrote. That's such a good song. You're really talented, Darren."

By this point none of the girls could contain their laughter. Eventually, Ashley spoke up, "Darren, I think our boo has a crush on you."

Darren merely rolled his eyes, however, Chris suddenly looked frantic, "Who, Ashley? Who has a crush on Darren? I don't like whoever it is!" and with that he crossed his arms, a pout forming on his face.

"Erm, you, Chris," Lea replied, giggling again.

Chris's face relaxed and he smiled slightly, "Well, yeah, I do."

The girls' mouths all dropped and Darren held back a small grin. Easiest way to get Chris Colfer to be completely honest about everything was to get a few beers in him. Worked every time.


	2. Tequila

**Still don't own. Still making no money, etc etc. Thank you so much for all the positive responses to the last part. I hope you all enjoy the second part in this series of drabbles. :3**

**Tequila**

At the end of another week of shooting the Glee cast had all decided to head to their favorite bar in downtown LA to welcome in a two day break.

"I really want some tequila," Jenna said with a grin.

Chris shook his head with a smile. Tequila and Chris never made a good pair, and yet, it tasted so good. The salt, the liquor, and the lime all just mixed so well and so when the rest of the cast agreed with Jenna's need of shots, Chris nodded as well.

"Alright there, CC?" Darren asked Chris, noticing his slight reluctance.

Chris smiled, "Of course, DC."

"If you say so, Chris."

After a few shots each, including multiple body shots, everyone was rather hammered, or rather, everyone but Darren who had stopped after two. Chris had the idea that it would be the perfect time to get on the table and start dancing.

Darren looked up at Chris from where he was seated and his jaw dropped. Chris wasn't just dancing. The way he was moving his hips ought to be illegal and he had already unbuttoned the top three buttons on his shirt.

Chris noticed Darren's stare and smirked down at him. He stumbled off the table and straddled Darren.

"Like what you see, DC?" Chris asked in as sultry a voice as he could muster in his current state.

Suddenly Darren felt extremely sober. "Er," he said, glancing around at the rest of the cast who all seemed occupied by other things. "Er, sure, Chris."

Chris smirked again before rolling his body down on Darren's. "I think you do, Dare."

* * *

><p>Chris woke up with a groan, head pounding, eyes burning. He looked over at his bed side table and saw three things – asprin, water, and a tabloid. He downed the first two before he looked at the tabloid. Smeared all over the cover was Chris straddling Darren in a booth, pressed close and speaking in his ear.<p>

_Well shit._ He thought to himself. _That will be something to avoid in interviews. And tequila. Need to avoid that, too. Exotic dancer is not something I want added to my resume._


End file.
